Inexplicable Attraction
by Soozen
Summary: There has always been this underlying attraction between Katara and Zuko.


There was no question in either Katara or Zuko's mind that there was some attraction there; some strange, inexplicable attraction to the other. There was also no question that nothing would ever come of it. Their relationship had always been…different. It's hard to come full swing around, from absolutely despising the other to becoming good friends.

Katara had absolutely hated Zuko in the beginning. He was the banished prince of the Fire Nation, and Fire Nation clearly meant evil. That alone was enough for her to dislike him; he personified the nation that took her mother from her, that kept her tribe in constant fear, kept her from having a water bending teacher.

But then he'd attempted to capture Aang, the boy who even immediately after meeting him, she knew there was something special about him- and not just that he was the Avatar. No, Aang had moved in, close to her heart, almost instantly, even if she hadn't recognized it right away.

For all that, she'd hated Zuko.

Zuko, on the other hand, hadn't actually hated Katara. She was a nuisance, yes, and she irritated the hell out of him every last time she thwarted his attempts to capture the Avatar. She was stubborn and so self-righteous, but then again, so was he.

He had not hated her then. She simply got in the way.

The beginning of their understanding of each other started in Ba Sing Se, in the crystal prison. Zuko was starting to come around, and Katara could sense it, and they'd shared with one another; they'd shared the pain they both felt, over the loss of their mothers. It was then that Katara first looked past the scar, and past the face that embodied every crime against her people…and saw just another teen who had their life torn apart by the Fire Nation.

And she'd sympathized, and felt for him, and she couldn't help but want to help him. Zuko was lost and hurt, and she could potentially heal him, inside and out.

Zuko in turn started to see Katara for who she was; not some relentless, stubborn and constant block in his quest to capture the Avatar, but a girl who, like him, had to deal with loss. And he could see that she cared about Aang, and who could be blamed for wanting to protect that which they care about?

And she had a heart; a huge, open, loving and caring heart. She was so quick to offer up her water from the Spirit Oasis to him, who had made her life more difficult than necessary. She was as kind as she was beautiful, it seemed.

But, he was quick to learn that she could carry a grudge like no other. Of course, he had utterly betrayed her in the underground city below Ba Sing Se, so he couldn't really blame her. But it helped Zuko to learn a valuable lesson: crossing Katara could potentially be the last thing anyone could ever do.

And as much of an obstacle that was, he couldn't help but to admire that about her. She gave people chances at first. It wasn't something he was used to. Uncle Iroh had always been so open minded, but his father wasn't, and Azula could never be trusted, even when it seemed as though she was being kind.

But Katara had given him a chance, despite all he'd done. And that was an admirable quality to have, as well as the adamancy to never ever let anyone hurt her twice.

Katara was very scared of that, especially with Zuko. It had taken her some time and a field trip to finally forgive and accept Zuko into the trip. He was so determined to have her trust him, that he had helped her on a mission simply to kill the man who had killed her mother. He'd seen her at her absolute worst; that anger, the need for revenge, the terrible blood bending she'd forced upon the retired general.

And he had not judged her for it, like Aang would have. She'd needed that.

She'd cried on the way back to the rest of the gang, very briefly. Zuko had helped her perfectly then; he'd simply put an arm around her and that was it. She hadn't felt the need to explain herself or justify what she'd done. She knew that Zuko had understood.

And that was when she started to see Zuko in a new light, and her hate for him disappeared.

They had a few awkward moments leading up to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, partially because Zuko was awkward to begin with. He couldn't tell a joke to save his life, nor could he take one. Even though he had been adopted into the family, he was still stiff and straight with practically no sense of humor.

And, Katara could not help but to be amused by it. He was unlike anyone else he'd ever meant. He was both determined and unsure of himself, and so very human. She loved to watch him tutor Aang, both to see Aang's progress, and to watch the movements. Fire bending was not too different from water bending, or perhaps it was just how Zuko moved. It was fluid, like water bending, but with the force of earth bending.

And it was perfectly Zuko; stiff and pale and all contrasts.

Sometimes, Katara felt guilty for enjoying watching Zuko train and practice; and when he did it without his tunic, it was all the better. But who could blame her? Though Aang held a special place in her heart, he was still young. He wasn't defined, like a man, and for a long time, the only person around who was, was Sokka.

But now there was Zuko, all pale and muscular, who only moved with direct purpose. Watching him train was not innocent, and she knew it.

And so did Zuko, and he had similar reasons for watching Katara water bend. It was fluid and graceful, and at times, it was almost like a dance. And just as Katara secretly enjoyed seeing Zuko in less clothing, Zuko felt the same way about Katara. He could never understand the bronzed skin she had, how she almost had this sort of glow about her; it was strangely beautiful. That, combined with her long wavy hair that she let hang down….

It was almost too much for Zuko. Not that he'd ever show it.

Much.

There was still Mai, or at least he'd hoped there was. She'd saved him and Sokka at the Boiling Rock, but what happened to her was completely undetermined. She'd crossed Azula; Zuko knew that the outcome would not be good.

He loved Mai. He did, and so these weird feelings he had for Katara only made him confused. There would be times they'd catch each other's eye and just _know_, and quickly look away.

What else could be done?

This awkward attraction continued on, even after the war ended and Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, and Katara went back to the southern water tribe. They were friends, and saw each other often, and every now and then, they'd have those moments; one would brush the hand of the other, or they'd look at each other, or have a knowing smile.

But Zuko had Mai, and Katara had Aang.

Nothing could ever come of it.

Right?

* * *

There may be another chapter- but I make no promises! I do like how this stands alone, but I have a slight idea to continue on with another chapter or so.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
